The Goth and the Phantom
by Ambygs123
Summary: Set in an AU place.  Samantha is being forced to marry, so she runs away to a castle in the woods.  What happened here and who is Phantom?  Inspired by Beauty and the Beast.
1. Chapter 1:  The Curse

_Well, this isn't my first story, but it is for Danny Phantom. Inspired by the fics comparing it to Beauty and the Beast, I wanted to write one of my own. It is an AU story, so hope you all enjoy. It is different from Beauty and the Beast though. Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom. If I did it would still be having new episodes._

**The Goth and the Phantom**

**Ch 1: The Curse**

A joyous day befell the Fenton castle in the Kingdom of Amity. The prince and heir to the throne was finally of age, which is to say 16, and a ball was being held. His parents had planned the whole event, and his older sister was excited about it. His best friend was enthusiastic about meeting the beautiful women at the ball, while the prince was happy to see his friend that enthused.

The ball was amazing. Both the king and queen looked stunning in their outfits; the king in an orange suit and the queen in a blue dress. Their daughter looked stunning in a dress which had a black bodice and a blue skirt. The prince was the one who looked the most amazing. He was clothed in a white dress shirt with red trim, and dark blue dress pants. The outfit went amazing well with his raven hair and ice blue eyes. As the clock struck midnight, there was a knock on the door. A servant led a man into the room. This man was old, and was just looking for a place to spend the night. King Jack and Queen Maddie quickly agreed to letting the man stay there, for they were kind and caring rulers. Just as they agreed, the man changed into a blue skinned specter, with black pointy hair, fangs, and a white suit with a cape.

"Fools, did you really believe that I wanted to stay here? No, I want revenge on the ones who did this to me. For this means the death of you Jack Fenton, and you as well my dear Maddie. Five years ago you ruined my life, and now I will ruin yours." The specter stated to the King and Queen, who now had their children around them. This specter was once the advisor and sage to the king, and was called Vlad, but a hunting accident killed him, turning him into a ghost. He never forgave the king for helping to cause this event, and wanted revenge. Vlad wanted revenge for another reason as well. He loved Queen Maddie, and would not let go of her heart. Another reason for revenge was at Prince Daniel. In life, he wanted to treat Daniel as a son, but Daniel denied every chance of this. While Vlad had been saying his monologue to the Fenton family, the guests of the ball left. The only ones who remained were the loyal servants of the castle, close friends and the royal family.

"Now hear me well Fentons," Vlad said as if it sicken him to say the name, "I curse you to live like I have for ruining my life. The servants will be living no more, along with the princess. Jack and Maddie, you will be coming with me, and as for young Daniel, well, I have something special for you." Vlad then caused the all the lights to go out and shrieks and screams of pain filled the air, and then, silence.

_What will happen? I will post the next part is about a week, unless I get impatient. Hope you enjoyed. _


	2. Chapter 2: The Goth

_It's the long awaited Chapter 2! I can't believe how popular this story is becoming. The reviews have made laugh and smile. Thanks for reading! Now, enjoy the chapter!_

**Chapter 2: The Goth**

"For the last time mother I AM NOT WEARING THAT DRESS!" Sam yelled at her mom. Samantha Mason, better known as Sam, was a weird girl in the village. She had black hair and purple eyes, and was strong and independent. She always spoke her mind, and never agreed with her mother and father. The most noticed things about her though were that she never ate anything from animals, and she was a Goth, the only one in the whole village. And for a Goth, wearing a pink dress was out of the question. As of right then, Sam was wearing a simple black dress with dark purple sleeves, and her hair was tied back in a dark purple ribbon.

"But Samantha dear, you just need to try it on. You may like it." Her mother tried to talk her into the dress.

"NO and you can't make me!" Sam then stormed out of the house, and ran into the village bookstore. The store was known for being dark and gloomy, but Mr. Lancer, the man who ran the store, was kind. Although he was balding and overweight, he gave advice to everyone who entered. It was also Sam's favorite place to relax after yelling with her mother.

"Hello Ms. Manson, how are you today? I have a new book in that I think you would like." Mr. Lancer spoke as he turned to Sam as she walked into the store.

"Hello Mr. Lancer, I'm ok… just fought with my mother. How are you today?" Sam said as she walked over to Lancer.

"I'm well today. Here is that book I spoke about, it's about a woman who runs away and finds a new life for herself. I hope you enjoy it."

"Thank you Mr. Lancer. I have a question. I was looking at a map of the area the other day and saw there was a castle on it. Does anyone live there now?" she questioned as she sat down on the window seat.

"Ah, the Fenton Castle. I remember when there were people still living there. On the night of the young Fenton's 16th birthday, it's said a ghost appeared and cursed the family and everyone who was still there as well. Some have ventured in during the years, and they all come back with a story about the people being ghost and the young Fenton being something… well something else. Now that I think about it Ms. Manson, he should be your age now, if this didn't happen." During this tale he had sat down and was going through the paper work at the front desk.

"Thank you Mr. Lancer. I guess I should be heading home now. See you tomorrow. Have a good day." Sam got up from her seat and headed to the door.

"See you tomorrow Ms. Manson. Have a good day." Mr. Lancer said, still looking over his paperwork.

_So kind of short, but the next chapter looks better by itself. You might get an early post because of the length of this one. Will that make you all happy? And I know, no Danny really in this chapter, but he will be coming back within the next few. Please review!_


	3. Chapter 3:  The Home of the Goth

_Look, look, look! I updated early! Hears to Chapter 3! Glad this story is so popular. It makes me super happy! An answer to a review: "The Goth and the Ghost" for the title didn't even come into my mind as a title, simply because I was going to call Danny "Phantom" in the story. In "Beauty and the Beast", he is called Beast. That's why I didn't name the story that. Hope you all liked Lancer; he gets a bigger role later in the story. Anyway, enjoy the next chapter and remember to review._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom. I do own… well not much, now that I think about it. Oh well._

**Chapter 3: The Home of the Goth**

"Why can't my mother realize that pink is not my color and I hate it when she does that. Sometimes I wish that I could run away from it all. Oh well, I guess the only thing I can do is go home for now." Sam said aloud as she opened the front door to her home. The Manson family was well known in the merchant area, and they were quite rich. Their home was one of the largest in the town, the next one in size being the Baxter home. As Sam opened the door, her mother was there to greet her.

"Oh, Samantha, thank goodness you are home. Your father and I have something to tell you. As you know, your 21st birthday will be coming up in six months. Because of this, we have found a man for you to marry."

"**WHAT**?" Sam shouted at her parents, with a look of disgust for them on her face.

"Now Samantha, we know that you don't like this idea, but you are coming to age again when you turn 21. We want you to be safe. That's why we have talked and you will be marrying Dash Baxter this spring." Her mother spoke with an air of certainty around her.

"Fine mother, I will marry this man. I'm going to my room now. Good bye." Sam then fled up the stairs and tried not to cry on her bed. After a while she got an idea. She remembered what Mr. Lancer said about the castle in the woods.

"Fine then mother, I will marry Dash, but only if you can find me." Sam then started moving around her room, filling a bag with a change of clothes, the map of the land, some food, and the book Mr. Lancer gave her that day. She then wrote a note to her parents and Mr. Lancer. It said:

_Dear mother and father,_

_I am running away. I refuse to marry Dash. I only will if you can find where I am going. I won't be coming back. I do love you, but you refuse to let me be myself. Goodbye._

_Love_

_Sam_

_P.S. tell Mr. Lancer thank you for the book and advise._

After dinner, Sam when up to her room and pretended to fall asleep. Around midnight, she fled from the house and headed to the Fenton Castle.

_A cliffhanger! Hope you liked; I know, it's short, but there will be another update this week. Amby_


	4. Chapter 4:  The Forest of Amity

_Thank you, thank you, thank you for all the review, favs and story alerts. They make me so happy. I love knowing that people love reading this. I am also working on another story now, called "Who 'toonnapped Danny Fenton?" Hope you read it as well. Anyway, hears to the next chapter._

_Disclaimer: Danny Phantom's isn't mine._

**Chapter 4: The Forest of Amity**

"How does anyone read this thing? And whose idea was it to mark the paths with wooden signs? They are almost rotten thru now." Sam complained as she tried to read the map in the limited light of the lantern. She was squatting on the ground, with the lantern placed on one side, and the map placed beside it.

"Ok, so I came in through the normal entrance to the woods then turned left and then right. Now I'm standing where there should be a sign pointing to the castle, and there is no sign! Now what I am supposed to do?" A huge gust of wind then blew the map away from Sam and down a dark path.

"Hey, get back here you stupid map! I need you so I don't get lost!" She then started chasing after the map, the bag on her back smacking against her back and the lantern swinging wilding in her hand.

"Ok… so running after the map… and losing it… is the same as having the map… and still getting lost." Sam concluded as she lost sight of the map after running after it for 15 minutes. "Now which way should I go…" She said as she was surveying the area, and saw the castle. It stood in the background, looking menacing and terrorizing. Made of a dark rock, it looked like a normal castle at the bottom, but on the top was a large contraption, oval in shape and looking out of place on the medieval style castle. "Wow… this is impressive. A perfect place to hide, and very gothic; well, except for that thing on the top. Mother won't be able to find me here." Sam said as she started to walk toward the castle.

_Well, the chapter was short; but looks on the bright side; Danny should be showing back up soon. What will Sam do now that she has found the place? All will be revealed in the next chapter of "The Goth and the Phantom". Wow, that sounded cheesy. Oh well, see you next week. Amby_


	5. Chapter 5:  Entering the Castle

_It's time for the next chapter of "The Goth and the Phantom"! Yeah! Glad you are all reading and reviewing for the story. So, no Danny in this chapter, but he will be in the next one, I promise. You get to meet others in this chapter thoughj. Well, onto the story now._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom. (waits a few seconds) nope, still hasn't changed. _

**Chapter 5: Entering the Castle**

"Lucky there was a hole in the gate, there is no way I could have climbed over the top with the spikes or broken thru a lock." Sam spoke to herself as she walked thru the main courtyard of the castle. Strange roses were blooming by the gate and along the edges of the castle; a strange shade of red with dark purple leaves. A gloomy mist was starting to form around the courtyard, the dreary fog making the castle look even more mysterious. She came to the dark wooden door, and opened it slowly, the heavy and old thing creaking under her movement. "Hello, is anyone here? Hello?" Sam yelled as she when in the main hall.

She could tell it was once a splendid place; remains of a pale blue paint were left on the walls, with dark blue banners hanging from ceiling. A chandelier was also hanging from the ceiling; damaged, but still had the splendor that went with any chandelier. "Wow… I wonder what it looked like five years ago. Mr. Lancer said the youngest Fenton was celebrating his 16th birthday, and would now be around my age. That makes this about five years old. And why am I talking out loud to myself?" Sam questioned herself as she continued into the castle. She failed to notice the three spirits following her. One was dressed in a formal dress, with a black bodice and a blue skirt. Her orange hair was pulled back into a bun. The other young woman was wearing a pale yellow dress with orange accents and trim. Her dark hair was flowing down in wavy locks. The last one was a black young man, just entering his twenties, wearing dark green dress pants, a yellow formal shirt, and a red beret on this head. He also wore glasses on his face, and he had a book in hand.

"Do you think she is the one Jazz? You're good at guessing if a person is good or not." The man asked her.

"No Tucker, I don't know. I am getting a vibe off of her, but I can't tell if she is good or not" the one with the orange hair called Jazz said with an annoyed tone in her voice.

"Tucker why don't you go and take your book and find a place to read instead of asking if she knows things or not like every time a person walking thru that door before I throw it into the fire." The woman with the yellow dress snapped at the Tucker, and then watched him cringe at her threat at the book.

"Who knows what will happen. I just want her to be the one." Tucker said in a quiet voice while looking at the floor.

Letting out a sigh she said "We know Tucker, we know. We all want that. Just give it the time we have left, ok?" her voice fading out as the three faded out of sight, going off to tell the others in the castle.

_I know, it's short. But think, in the next chapter Danny shows up! Yea! Hope you enjoyed and see you all next week. Amby_


	6. Chapter 6:  The Phantom

_Thanks for all the reviews, favs, story alerts and fav author. I love reading all the reviews. I know the chapters are short, but they were pre-written. After about chapter 7, they should get longer. By the way, I know that you all want me to update soon, but for this story, it will always be on (or around) Thursday. Sometimes a few hours before, or a few hours after. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter._

_Disclaimer: Own Danny Phantom I do not. (I watched a Lego Star Wars show)_

**Chapter 6: The Phantom**

"This was once a place of grace and beauty, I can tell." Sam said aloud again as she traveled further into the castle. She was now entering the ballroom, which still held the items from the party five years ago. Tables were located on the sides of the room, draped in the same dark blue as the banners. Empty platters and glasses sat on them, and upturned chairs scattered the floor. The dark wooden dance floor was covered in a fine layer of dirt, while the chandelier was destroyed, but still hung from the ceiling. At the front of the ballroom stood a small platform which held four chairs. One was quite large and was more decorated than the rest. Beside it was a smaller throne, but done is the same style. Two other chairs sat on each side of these. Both done in a style similar to the other two, they were smaller and not decorated as elaborate as the others. Sam slowly started to approach the chairs, and started talking out loud again.

"So I'm guessing the largest one was the kings', and the one beside it is the queens'. One must be the princes' so they must have had another son or daughter as well. I wonder what they all look like. Maybe there is a painting somewhere that shows them all."

"I don't think I will let you find one though." A voice said to her, coming out of nowhere and startling the young woman.

"Who are you? Come out and show yourself!" Sam yelled into the ballroom, hoping someone would show up.

Just as she said this a person suddenly appeared in front of her. He was around her age; a young man just entering his twenties. Silver-gray hair appeared messy on his head, and his tanned skinned had a weird glow to it. He was wearing black dress pants, gray boots, a black dress shirt, gray dress gloves, and a silver belt as well. A cloak was draped around his shoulders, with a weird silver symbol holding it in place. What startled her most were his eyes. They were an intoxicating shade of green, and they held more pain and misery than any person she had ever seen in her life. What also shocked her was that he was floating a few inches above the ground.

"I asked what are you doing here. Another dare by one idiot to see if they could find the ghosts and phantom of the castle? Leave now before I personally toss you out." He said to her in a commanding tone before starting to disappear from her sight.

"Wait, I came here myself. I didn't come in as a dare. My mother wants me to marry someone; I don't want to marry him. Mr. Lancer told me about this place after I found it on a map. I thought it would be a safe place to hide." Sam told the phantom, hoping he was still in the room.

The phantom then reappeared in her sight. "Lancer told you of this place? Then he must trust you. I haven't seen him in years. Fine, you can stay. You are welcome. The ghosts here will help you when you need it. You are welcomed anywhere, but stay out of the OP center. That's off limits." By now he had come down to her eye level and was staying into her eyes, as if he was trying to find out if she was lying.

"Thank you… what's your name?" Sam asked the phantom.

"Just call me Phantom. It's all I am now…" He said in a quiet voice, and then faded from Sam's sight.

_Yeah! Danny finally showed up! And Lancer gets a bigger role. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and see you all next week. Love you all, Amby._


	7. Chapter 7:  Meeting the others

_Ok, so I lied on this chapter being longer. At about chapter 9 they will get longer. Anyway, thanks for the support for this story; if there wasn't any, well it would probably be updated once a month. Anyway, onto the next chapter of this fairy tale._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom. _

**Chapter 7: Meeting the others**

"Well, that went well. Now where I am supposed to go? And what ghosts?" Sam pondered aloud as Jazz, Tucker and Valerie appeared before her.

"He means us you fool, we've been following you sense you came into the castle." Valerie snapped at Sam. "If you had any sense you wouldn't have come to begin with." Valerie then disappeared from the group.

"Ignore Valerie; she is just edgy right now. Anyway, my name is Jasmine, but you can call me Jazz. And this is…" But Jazz didn't get to finish as he butted into her sentence.

"Tucker, Tucker Foley. TF as is Too Fine. What's your name?" he said, extending a hand for her to shake.

"O gross, are you hitting on me? That's just wrong. And my name is Samantha Manson, but you can call me Sam. She then tried to shake his hand, but she went right thru him. This caused her to recoil in shock, hands going to her chest.

"Sorry Sam, we don't get many people who stay long enough to talk to us. Let's try this again."

Sam nodded her head and then tried to shake his hand again. This time she didn't go thru him, and noticed the coldness he gave off.

"So you guys are ghosts right? That's what Phantom said." Sam asked as she followed Jazz and Tucker out of the room.

"Well, you could say we are ghost, you saw your hand go thru Tucker. And we don't need to eat or sleep or anything like that. We can also go invisible and float. We do still have some traits of humans though. We have noticed with some of the people that they still age, and we can't fly either. We are more ghost than human though." Jazz said to Sam as they started to one of the bedrooms in the East wing. "Anyway, this is your room. I hope you like it. Not many people stay here anymore, so this is a treat for us all. Dinner is at six. Tucker or I will get you then."

"Thanks Jazz. One more question. What about Phantom? He seems different from you guys."

"That you have to figure out on your own. See you at dinner." Jazz said as she opened the door and then disappeared from sight.

"Bye Sam." Tucker said as he disappeared as well.

"Thanks Jazz. Bye Tucker." Sam said as she entered the room. What she saw made her gasp. Unlike the ballroom and the main hall, this room still looked good. A four poster bed sat in one corner, with dark purple sheets and black pillows. Dark purple drapes hung around the top of it. A vanity sat in the room, made of metal and done in a gothic style. A chair done in a similar style was beside it. Close to the vanity was a full length mirror, done in the same style as the vanity and chair. Against the wall was a large closet, with one door slightly open to reveal clothes of black and dark purple.

"Wow, this is amazing. I wonder how she knew this is what I like." Sam pondered this as she started to do a very girly thing: going thru the clothes in the closet to see if she would like what she found.

_Next chapter will have Phantom in it, and more mystery as well. Oh, I want to say this real quick. In the movie, Beast's temper is what is the problem. In this story, Phantom will get mad, but it will be more of him getting nervous and things like that. It's more of Danny's style. Until next week, Bye. Amby_


	8. Chapter 8:  Dinner and a tour

_Look, it's a decent sized chapter for "The Goth and the Phantom"! It's starting to happen, longer chapters, yeah! Hope you all enjoy._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom._

**Chapter 8: Dinner and a tour**

After a few hours of looking at all the clothes, there was a knock on the door and then Jazz phased in. Sam was sitting on the bed, looking thru a book she had packed in her bag.

"Hey Sam, dinner is done. Phantom is waiting for you in the dining hall. What are you reading?" Jazz asked as Sam sat the book down and started walking toward her.

"Oh, I brought it with me. It's about a girl who runs away from home and is trying to find herself. Mr. Lancer gave it to me before I left."

"You know Mr. Lancer? How is he? What is he doing now?" Jazz asked as she led Sam to the dining hall.

"How to you know him? And is this the hall?" Sam said as Jazz stopped in front of a door.

"Yes it is. I hope you enjoy dinner. And don't play with Phantom's emotions. He trusts you because Mr. Lancer trusts you." Jazz whispered as she faded from sight.

"Ok… thanks Jazz." Sam said as the door opened and she saw the dining room. While she had expected a large table, she instead saw a table made to fit around 12. The room was lit by the candles on the table, and there was a small, but fine spread on the table. A small roast was the main dish, with plenty of vegetables, fruit and bread as well. At one end of the table sat Phantom, the darkness showing off the unearthly glow he gave off.

"Hello Samantha. Thank you for coming to dinner. Please sit down." Phantom said as he gestured to a chair at the table.

"Thank you. And it's Sam, not Samantha." She said as she sat down at the table, a few chairs away from Phantom.

"Ok then Sam, how do you like your room? Jazz has a way of reading what a person likes." Phantom said as he took some roast and passed it to Sam.

"It's perfect, thank you for asking, and I don't eat meat." Sam said as she took some of the vegetables on the table, and moved the meat closer to Phantom again.

"Why don't you eat meat? It is a staple in live. Just ask Tucker, it's about the only thing he eats." Phantom said with a small chuckle, and moved the meat away from Sam.

"I'm a vegetarian. I don't eat anything with a face." Sam said to him as she took some of the fruits that were before her. "And what do you mean it is the only thing that he eats? Jazz said they don't eat. Speaking of which, how can you eat?" Sam asked as Phantom started to look panicky around the room.

"Well, I meant that's what he liked to eat. Before he became a ghost. And I'm just different them then, so I have to eat." Phantom finally said to Sam, after eating a few pieces of meat off of his plate. The rest of the meal was eaten in silence, except for at the very end.

"How are you different? Other than the whole eating thing?" Sam said after she finished the last of the food on her plate.

"Sam, I don't want to talk about it. Leave it at that." Phantom said as he sat the fork down with a clank.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to make you upset. I just want to know." Sam said as she stood up from the table.

"No, Sam, it's my fault. How about I show you around the castle? It has some amazing things in it." Phantom said to her, holding out his hand for her to take.

"Ok, that sounds good." Sam replied as she took his hand. She noticed that it was firmer than Tucker's hand. It was also colder than it as well. Soon she was floating in the air, getting a tour of the castle from the eyes of the Phantom.

"So this is library, and over in this room is the gallery." He said as they floated thru the other bedrooms, and the main dining hall as well. The tour ended by him floating down to the floor and stopping in front of the stairs Sam had walked up earlier that day. She now saw that one side when to the left, and the other to the right.

Phantom then spoke "Your bedroom is on the right side, but you are forbidden to go on the left side. It leads to the OP center I don't want you there."

"Ok, but what's in the OP center that you don't want me to see?" Sam said with hands on her hips.

"I am master of this castle and I don't want you there. Is that clear!" Phantom yelled at Sam, and she saw his eyes glow an even brighter shade of green.

"Ok, I understand. I'm going to bed now. Goodnight." Sam said as she turned around and walked up the right side stairs, ready to sleep for the night.

_Some of the Beast temper came out, and it will show up in later chapters. Hope you enjoyed it. See you in a week. Amby_


	9. Chapter 9:  The Garden

_So school attacked and I work 24hours this week. This is getting updated, but not "Who 'toonnapped Danny Fenton?", but I do have the idea for the next chapter, I just need time to write it, and this one is more popular. Hope you enjoy and see you in a week. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom._

**Chapter Nine: The Garden**

The next day, Sam woke up to Tucker trying to wake her up.

"Sam, hey Sam. You need to wake up. Phantom wants to show you the gardens today."

Sam stirred, and tried to shoo Tucker away.

"Go away Tucker. I want to sleep a little longer." Tucker floated closer to Sam.

"Sam, it's almost noon. You need to get up and start the day." Tucker said as he headed over to the window to open the dark curtains.

"Touch the curtains and I will throw your book into a fire." Sam threated to Tucker, her head under a pillow.

"Wow, have you been talking to Valerie? She said the same thing yesterday." Tucker said as he turned back around to Sam, who was now setting up in the bed, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"I may like this Valerie if she threatens you." Sam said as she got up from the bed. "And tell Phantom to give me some time so I can get ready. Where do I need to meet him?"

"At the end of the staircase. Hope you enjoy your day with him." Tucker said as he faded from the room.

"Thanks Tucker." Sam said as she got up from her bed and headed for the closet. She opened and pulled out a dark purple dress with black lace trim. She also put on black boots, since Tucker said they were going to the garden for the day. She then went to the vanity and started to brush her hair, and then pulled in back into a ponytail with the black ribbon she had found. By the time she was ready, she heard a knock on the door.

"Coming!" Sam yelled to the door as she headed over to it. She opened the door to reveal Phantom, floating just barely above the floor with his hand up ready to knock again.

"Good Afternoon Sam. How are you doing?" he asked her.

"I'm doing just fine. I thought I was supposed to meet you and the staircase." Sam said as she walked toward him.

"You were, but I really want to show you the gardens today. Come on, just grab my hand and we will be off." He said as he held his hand out for her.

"Very well, let's go." Sam put her hand in Phantom's and just like the night before they floated thru the walls and out to the back garden. Sam was amazed by what she saw. While no upkeep was done inside the castle, the garden still looked like a summer day when there was still life in the castle. There were willows trees toward the front, making a path way into the main part of the garden. Lilac bushes were the main flowers there, and lavender bushes could also be found, but along the edges were those strange roses again. Sam followed the path between the trees and found a hedge formed in a circle, with small dark red rose bushes along the edge. There was also a bench in the middle, made of iron and done in the same style as Sam's room furniture. Phantom sat down on the bench and made a gesture to Sam for her to come and sit beside him. Soon Sam was sitting beside Phantom, waiting for him to start talking. He was so quiet though. She decided to start the conversation instead.

"Why did you let me stay here?"

"Because Mr. Lancer trusts you. He told you about the castle here. He only does that to people he trusts."

"How do you know Mr. Lancer? He sells books in my village, has sense I could remember."

"Sam, that's only part of what he does. For a few years he was also the tutor for my sister. He was supposed to start teaching me, but that didn't happen." Phantom said as he turned toward Sam, putting his hands on Sam's.

"I never knew he was a teacher. Thank you for telling me. He must still care about your family because he keeps this secret."

"You're welcome Sam. Do you have any more questions before I leave you for today?" Phantom said as he stood up.

"Just one more. What are the roses on the edge of the garden? The red ones with the purple leaves? I haven't seen anything like it before." Sam said as she stood up.

"They are called blood blossoms. Don't ever bring them into the castle. They are dangerous to us inside." Phantom grabbed Sam and floated them back to her room. "Valerie will bring you a late lunch. Tucker said something about you seeming like her or something. Guess he wants the two of you to meet."

"That's fine. Will I see you for dinner?" Sam said as she opened the door to her room.

"No, I have something to attend to in the castle today. I believe Jazz, Tucker and Valerie were going to eat with you tonight. Goodbye Sam. Hope you enjoyed the garden. You can go back anytime you want." Phantom said as he started to phase thru the floor.

"Thank you Phantom. See you later." Sam said as she closed her bedroom door, and then waited for Valerie to show with lunch.

_Well going to bed now, see you in a week and hope you enjoyed. Bye. ~Amby._


	10. Chapter 10:  Making Friends

_Long story short, life is kicking my butt right now so I have no time to write. The only reason this is being updated is because I pre-wrote it before school started. Anyway, I might have a chance to write this weekend, so hope for that. Anyway, enjoy this next chapter, I have math to work on._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom_

**Chapter 10: Making Friends**

Sam continued to read the book she got from Lancer until another knock was heard.

"Coming Valerie!" Sam said, closing her book and walking over to the door, opening it to reveal Valerie getting ready to knock again. In her hand was a tray with a cup of tea and a salad.

"How did you know it was me?" Valerie said as she floated into the room, and the set the tray down on the desk. Sam closed the door and walked over to the desk, picking up the tray to start eating.

"Phantom said you would be bringing me lunch." She said, and then took a bite of the salad. Valerie sat down on the bed and said to Sam "Yeah, Tucker thought that we should spend some time together. He thought we would get along, and Phantom was walking by at the time and agreed to the idea. What did you do that Tucker thought we were similar?"

"Oh, he tried to open the curtains this morning, and I threated to throw his book into a fire."

"Wow that is something I would say. So, sorry I snapped at you yesterday. We don't get many people, and they only come with bad intent. I haven't seen Phantom warm up to anyone like he has to you. If he trusts you, then I do as well." By the time Valerie had finished her apology, Sam had finished her salad. Valerie then got up and grabbed the tray, leaving the tea for Sam to drink.

"I better get this back to the kitchen. Cook becomes a monster if she doesn't get all the dishes on time. See you at supper with Tucker and Jazz. Have a good afternoon." Valerie said as she opened the door and headed back to the kitchen.

"Thanks Valerie, see you later." Sam replied as she went back over to the bed, tea in one hand, and book in the other. She sat down, and started reading again. After a few hours, the sun started to set and there was yet another knock on the door.

"Come in!" Sam shouted to them, closing the book. She had just finished it, and although the ending seemed mushy to her, it was still a good story. As she sat it down on the desk, Tucker, Jazz and Valerie floated in. This time Jazz carried the tray of food, this time a bowl of fruit and a couple of rolls, along with another cup of tea.

"How did you know it was us?" Jazz asked, setting it down on the desk. Sam moved over to the desk. Valerie and Jazz sat on the bed, and Tucker remained standing.

"Phantom said you would be joining me for dinner. And it is dinner time, so I though you would be coming soon." Sam said as she took a bite of the salad.

"See, she has a brain. You were wrong." Tucker said as he started to flip through the pages in his book.

"Tucker, anything else from you tonight and your hat will be in the fire." Valerie scowled at Tucker, causing him to zip up.

"Anyway, you never told me how Mr. Lancer is doing." Jazz said to Sam.

"He's doing just fine. The bookstore is doing well. He seems happy as well. But Phantom told me today he was your tutor; he doesn't teach at all in the village." Sam said to Jazz, and then took another bite.

"Thanks for telling me. He was a wonderful teacher and I miss seeing him. He was supposed to start teaching Phantom as well, but that didn't happen." Jazz said first with a gaze of memory, the last with a whispered voice, trying to hide any pain.

"I'm sorry if I hit a nerve there Jazz, I didn't mean to." Sam said as she sat down her fork.

"No, it's ok. I was just thinking about what all Phantom could have learned if this hadn't happened."

"Mr. Lancer mentioned a curse; there must be a way to break it." Sam said to them all, and all three of their heads snapped up, three pairs of eyes looking straight at her.

"What, what did I say?" Sam asked

"You know about the curse? Mr. Lancer was able to talk about it?" Jazz asked Sam, with a hopeful gleam in her eyes.

"Just a little. He said something happened on the young Fenton's birthday. A curse was placed, turning the residents into ghost and the son into something…wait, Phantom is the son isn't he. He's different than you, he has to eat and sleep, and he feels more solid than you. The way to breaking the cures, if there is a way, has to do with Phantom." Sam now spoke with excitement, standing up and pacing the room. The others looked at her with shock, glad that someone figured out part of the curse.

"Yes Sam, that's right. Phantom is different than us because of the curse. He was hit differently because he is the son. We can't tell you anything else, but there is a way to break it. You are the key to it." Jazz said, and then faded from view.

"Guess we have to leave now as well. See you later Sam." Valerie said, also fading away.

"Hey Sam, if you finished that book, there are more in the library to read. You might find something interesting there." Tucker said as he closed his book and grabbed the tray, then walked to the door and left.

"So now I have a mystery to solve. I hope that I can." She said to herself, changing from her dress into a nightgown, and getting into bed, wondering what she could find in the library the next day.

_Hope you enjoyed and see you next week, Amby._


	11. Chapter 11:  The Library

_I know that it has been weeks, but life gained up on me. I have two announcements: One, I have a deviant art account. The link to it is on my author page. There is a picture for "Only time will tell". Two, this story will be updated at the most, once a month now. I don't want to do that to you guys, but I just don't have the time to post every week now._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom._

**Chapter 11: The Library**

The next day Sam woke up a little before noon again. She didn't find anyone around, so she got up and changed into a dark purple dress. She put the boots she wore the other day back on, and tied her hair up with a black ribbon. As she started out the door she started talking to herself.

"Ok, first I need to find the kitchen and grab something to eat for lunch. Then I'm going to find the library and get something to read. The way Tucker said that last night, there must be a clue to the curse somewhere in there, whether it is a book or maybe a painting." Sam continued to walk toward the kitchen, glad that she found it without getting very lost. No one was in there, but there was a cup of tea and a few biscuits sitting on a plate on the table. Sam figured it was for her, because the cup looked like the same one she used the day before. After eating the biscuits and drinking some of the tea, she took the tea cup with her and continued her trek to the library. After a few wrong turns and a dead end, she made it to the library. Although it wasn't her first time seeing it, the sight still made her gasp. The room was just barely smaller than the ballroom, and was covered in shelves that reached from the ceiling to the floor. There was a large window on the far side of the room, covered in a curtain. A couch and a few arm chairs were close to the window, giving the reader a place to sit in the sun. A large table with a few chairs was located in the middle in the room, making it the only place for a person to study in the place.

"This place looks wonderful, but how do I get the curtains open? Hey, Tucker, Jazz, Valerie? If one of you is around, can you help me open the curtains? They look to heavy for one person to move." Sam shouted in the library, hoping that one of them heard her. The library didn't have much light in it, and the curtain being open would help bring in light.

"I'm sorry that I'm not Tucker, Jasmine, or Valerie, but maybe I can help." A man appeared from the shadows; he was tall and skinny, with black hair, glowing green eyes, round glasses and a goatee. His skin was deathly pale, making his hair seem even darker. He wore a gray shirt, pants and scarf, black shoes, and a long purple coat. He carried a book under his arm and a fountain pen in his hand.

"Who are you?" Sam asked, walking toward the ghost.

"My name is Geoffrey, but you may call me Ghost Writer. I'm the librarian here, but I'm also a poet. What are you doing here Sam?" He asked as he headed over to the table, and then sat down his book and pen.

"I finished the book I brought with me yesterday, and Tucker said I may find something I like here. But it's too dark for me to be able read anything, so I was calling for help to open up the curtains and let some light in. Will you help me?" Sam said to Ghost Writer, walking over to where he was at.

"Certainly. Phantom did say to be kind to you." He then floated over to the curtains and started to separate them. Soon dust and light was filling the library, causing Sam to cough. After a few minutes, the dust settled, leaving only light to flood the library and its books.

"Is there anything else you need Sam? I'll be happy to help you with anything that you need." He said to her as he made his way back to the table to collect his things.

"Tucker said I could find information here, or a book that I would like. Can you help me with that?" she asked, following him toward the table.

"I can help you find a book you would like, but as for information, I can only point you in the right direction; nothing more, nothing less."

"That's fine. I wanted to find information about the castle and a book of dark poetry would be nice." She said to him as he picked up his items.

"I can find a poetry book for you easy enough, but as for information about the castle, the best place to start is over on that wall." He said to her as he made a jester with his right hand to the right side of the library.

"You can't make it any smaller for me can you?" Sam asked as he walked over to one of the shelves.

"No, I cannot. I wish you luck and hope that you find what you are looking for. Oh, and here is a book I believe you will like." Ghost Writer said as he held his hand out to one of the shelves, and a small black book came flying off of it and landed in his hand. "Here you go Sam. If you need anything else, just call for me." He handed her the book then faded from view with the book and pen in hand.

"Thank you for the help and the book." Sam said to thin air as she walked over to the shelf and started to look at all the titles. Some were label with the history of faraway places, while others were the history of places that were closer. Finally she found one that was about the history of Amity. She took it off the shelf and walked over to the chair, curling up in it and started to read about the history of where she lived. Two paragraphs caught her eye. The first was about the "current" royal family; King Jack and Queen Maddie, with their daughter Princess Jasmine and their son Prince Daniel. There was no picture of the family, only giving dates for when Jack started to rule and the children's birthdays. Sam learned that Daniel would be turning 21 next spring, just like she was. The second paragraph was about the advisor and sage of King Jack, named Vlad Masters. He was trusted by the king, but died in a hunting accident with King Jack. Jack tried everything he could to save his friend, but he died in the end. Some say that his ghost came back because he knew magic, and the exposer to this caused the ghost of himself to happen. After she read this she realized how dark it was outside.

"I better get back to my room. I probably have to eat dinner with Phantom tonight. I wonder if he really is Prince Daniel. I need to find more proof." Sam walked out of the library and headed back to her room, but ran into Tucker instead.

"There you are Sam. It's time for dinner. Phantom is waiting for you. He wants to talk to you about something later." Tucker said to her as they started to walk to the dining room.

"Thank you Tucker. Oh, can you take this back to my room please?" Sam said as she showed him the book.

"No problem. See you later." Tucker said as he headed over to her room.

"See you later." Sam replied as she entered the dining room to eat with Phantom.

_The end of this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it and see you later. Amby_


	12. Chapter 12:  Some of the Truth

_Hi! I'm sorry it's been a few months now, but life got me and then I didn't know where to go with the story. Needless to say, I have a train of thought again and here is the next chapter. Oh, this is dedicated to my sisters and their friends because they reminded me I know some of the people who read this. Sorry it took so long guys!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom._

**Chapter 12: Some of the truth**

"Good evening Sam, how are you?" Phantom asked from his seat.

"Fine. I spent the day in the library. Ghost Writer was helping in finding a new book for me." She replied as she walked over and took her seat.

"What is it about?"

"Just some dark poetry, I haven't really started it yet. I spent the whole day researching."

Silence then flooded the room, with Phantom not responding to her statement. Sam knew that she had messed up, but she wanted to know more.

"I learned about the castle today. I have a question for you though. Do you believe in the whole "Vlad being a ghost" thing?" Sam asked him at the end of the meal.

Phantom dropped the fork he was getting ready to set down. "Where did you hear that?" he asked with a look of pain on his face. It lasted only a moment, before he composed himself and glided to her side.

"It was in the library; Ghost Writer pointed me to a wall and I found a book on the history of Amity. Is something wrong?" Sam asked as she stood from the table.

"No, it's nothing, I just can't show you want I wanted to anymore." He said with a goofy smile on his face.

"Well, what did you want to show me?" Sam said as they exited the room and headed toward her bedroom.

"Well, I wanted to show you the library, but you're already been there." Danny said with a rub to the back of his neck. "And here is your room. Goodnight Sam." With that Danny bowed and started to fade from sight.

"Goodnight Phantom. Wait, you didn't tell me about Vlad."

Danny reappeared with a scowl on his face "Don't say Vlad's name here. But if you must know, what has happened is Vlad's fault. Goodnight Sam." He said once again and fully faded away.

"Goodnight Phantom." Sam whispered and closed her door. Leaning against the door Sam started to think. She knew that Phantom was hiding something, but it wasn't because he wanted to. And she knew that Vlad was the cause. With the way Phantom look, in about his early 20's, she figured he could be the prince of Amity. "But I need proof, like a portrait or something." Sam whispered to herself as she started to pace the room, thinking of a way to get what she needed in a castle were what she needed was hidden from her. "Where could the proof be though? Not in the library, I already found everything I could in there. But where? Maybe the gallery? There could be a portrait there." Sam mumbled under her breath as she changed clothes and headed to bed.

**(First line break ever!)-**

Morning came too soon in Sam's mind as she rose earlier than normal to head out early to the gallery. After changing into a different dress and boots, she headed first to the kitchen to get something to eat, and then to the gallery. After wandering around the castle for a while she found the gallery. It was filled with various painting and sculptures from different time periods.

"Wow, this is amazing. Mother and Father have taken me to galleries before, but this one is amazing." Sam forgot about her quest and decided to just continue to look around. There were many landscapes of the Amity area, including where she lived. In addition to the landscapes, there were also portraits of various people as well. At the end of the gallery was a portrait of four people. One was a male, older than the other three, wearing an orange suit. He had black hair with gray on the edges, and was very large. The woman beside him was closer to his age than the other two, and was wearing a blue dress that went well with her dark orange hair and violet eyes. The girl in the portrait had blue eyes and orange hair worn down in a headband. She was wearing a black blouse with a turquoise skirt. The boy beside her looked to be about 16, and a couple years younger than the girl in black. He had ice blue eyes and black messy hair, and was wearing a white dress shirt with red trim and black dress pants. After looking at the portrait for a while, Sam started to look for a date. There was no label on the portrait, but she knew it was important.

"JAZZ!" Sam yelled, hoping the girl would show.

"What is it Sam? Why are you…" Jazz said as she faded into sight, but stopped what she was saying when she saw the portrait Sam as looking at.

"Please tell me the truth Jazz. Is that you in the portrait?" Sam asked in a whisper, still looking at the portrait.

"It is Sam. This was painted a few months before my brother turned 16." Jazz whispered back to the girl, wondering where the conversation would go from there.

"Tell me Jazz, is the boy there, your brother… is he Phantom?" Sam whispered back.

"His name is Daniel, but yes, he is Phantom. That's all I can tell you Sam. Only Phantom can tell you more. When you figure out the whole truth, then we can tell you everything that happened, but not right now. I'm sorry." Jazz said again as she faded from sight again.

"Well, now what? I guess I have enough to solve whatever is going on, but I need to write everything down. Better get some paper and a pen. Well, to the library." Sam thought as she headed in the direction of the library. Soon she was there and was rummaging through the drawers of the desk, trying to find a pen.

"Pen, pen, pen… were is one!" Sam exclaimed as she slammed the last drawer shut.

"Sam, why are you slamming drawers? What are you looking for?" Ghost Writer said as he appeared with a book in hand.

"Oh, hello Ghost Writer. I'm looking for a pen and paper. Will you help please?" Sam said as she stared at the writer.

"Of course Sam, here you go." he said as he handed her a pen and paper.

"Thank you! I'll give you back the leftover paper later!" Sam yelled as she left the library and headed back to her room, ready to put the pieces all together.

_I know, cliffhanger, but I promise that within the next month a new chapter will be posted. See ya then ~Amby._


	13. Chapter 13:  The whole truth

_So I lied to you guys, but it's the good kind of lying because instead of waiting a month, you only had to wait a couple of days. Hope you all enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom._

**Chapter 13: The whole truth**

Sam quickly ran back to her room and shut the door, locking it behind her. Although she knew it would do no good in a castle filled with ghosts that can go through the walls at whim, she felt better with the action. She kicked off her shoes, and sat down with the paper and pen, writing down everything that had happen since she heard of the castle to the events of today. After a few hours of writing, she had everything she needed to tell Phantom the truth.

"Yawwwwwwwwwwwnnnnnnn. It's late. I should be going to bed. I can tell Phantom in the morning." Sam yawned as she changed clothes and went to bed.

Sam slept late into the day, but when she woke she quickly changed clothes, grabbed the papers, and went to find Phantom. She wanted to tell him so all secrets would be out in the open.

"Phantom, Phantom! Where are you! I want to talk!" Sam shouted as she walked through the halls and entered doorways of the castle.

"Sam, why are you yelling all through the castle? What do you need?" Phantom said as he appeared behind Sam, startling her and made her drop all the papers.

"Phantom! I wanted to talk to you about something in private. Do you have a place where we can talk in private?" Sam asked him as she picked up the papers, trying to keep them hidden from Phantom's sight.

"Grab my hand, we can talk in the garden." Phantom said to her. Sam grabbed his hand as she stood up and then soon found herself at the bench with Phantom. As Phantom sat down on the bench, Sam took a deep breath and got ready to speak.

"I have a story to tell you Phantom. Will you listen?"

"Of course I will Sam, go ahead and start." Phantom said with a smile, but as Sam told the story the smile vanished from his face.

"Ok. Once upon a time there was a family. They were royalty. The King, named Jack, had a friend called Vlad. They were the best of friends and nothing got between them. Until Maddie came into their lives. Maddie was a maiden with violet eyes and dark orange hair, and both males fell in love with her. Jack was the one to win the fair maiden's heart though. This was when Vlad started to descend into magic. Soon after being married, Maddie and Jack gave birth to a daughter named Jasmine, but everyone called her Jazz. A couple years later they had a son. His name was Daniel." Sam said as she watched Phantom's eyes grew in size as he listened to her tale.

"Vlad was the sage in the castle and watched the children grow up, and also functioned as the advisor to Jack. Because of the closeness to the family, Vlad started to become jealous of the life Jack had. He wanted Maddie for his own, and wanted Daniel as a son. One day he went hunting with King Jack, and met his death in an accident. Because of his work as a sage, he became a ghost. No one saw him again until the party for Daniel's 16th birthday. On that night, Vlad came into the castle and placed a curse on the castle. Something happened to the people of the castle, turning them into ghosts and Daniel into a Phantom. It's that right Daniel?" Sam asked as she stopped in front of the young man.

"It's Danny, and you got enough of it right to be told the whole truth." Danny said with a smile as he rose from the bench and grabbed Sam's hand. "Come on, I'm going to show you something."

"Ok." Sam replied as they rose off the ground and headed to the weird shaped building attached to the building. Inside was a room filled with strange and fascinating things; beakers and tubes were all around, along with strange glowing containers. The room gave off an eerie vibe with all the glowing green, but it was calming to Sam because it was the same shade as Phantom's eyes.

"Welcome to the OP Center Sam." Phantom said as he sat her down.

"OP Center?" Sam asked the young phantom.

"It was where my parents worked with Vlad on things. While Vlad was the sage and advisor, both my parents worked with him in the sage area. They were studying what happened to people when they died."

"So you mean ghosts in other words." Sam retorted to Phantom's statement of the condition of the room.

"Yes ghosts. Anyway, Vlad was always jealous of the fact that Dad married Mom. He wanted to be the one married to Mom. And then he got clingy to me as well, and wanted me to renounce Dad and be his son."

"That's just crazy." Sam said as she sat down on the only normal looking chair in the cluttered lab.

"I know, I call him a crazied up fruit loop. One day he went hunting with Dad and his horse got spooked and bucked him off. In the horse's confusion, he hit Vlad on the head and killed him. Vlad's body was buried as a member of the royal family, and a few months later was my 16th birthday. That night was fun; Tucker kept hitting on the women from the village and then ended up dancing with Valerie, Dad and Mom were dancing the pogo, which was really just embarrassing, and even Jazz danced a few time with Geoffrey. Then a beggar came to the door. Mom and Dad would never just leave someone out in the cold, and they invited them in. It turned out to be Vlad in disguise." During the part about the ball Phantom had a wishful look in this eye, which turned to hatred as he talked about Vlad that night. He was trying hard not to let his angry get the best of him, but Sam could see the green glow in his eyes get brighter.

"Vlad was a ghost. All that exposer did something to him, and turned his want of us into his obsession. He laid a curse on the castle, saying he was going to kill Dad and Mom, and change the remaining people into ghosts, and me into something different. By the time he finished his rant, the guests had left and the only ones that remained where my family, close friends like Tucker and Valerie, and the servants. We all remember screaming in pain as pink energy hit us, and then we all blacked out. When we woke up, Mom and Dad were missing. Everyone else were ghosts and I, well, we still don't know what I am other than just different. We tried to leave the castle, but the blood blossoms around the walls won't let us leave. We are stuck here until the curse is broken." Danny said as he finished his tale and sat down beside Sam.

"What had to be done to break the curse?" Sam asked, wanting to be able to help her new friends.

"You have helped. There were two parts to the curse, the first being we could not talk about it until the person put most of the pieces together, which you did. The second part I can't tell you, but it will fully lift the curse." Danny said with a soft smile. "Come on, it's late now, let's get you to bed."

"Fine, but I still have more questions. But I can ask them later." Sam replied as Phantom picked her up again and flew them to her room. "Goodnight Phantom."

"Sam, you figured it out. Call me Danny." Danny said as he faded from her sight.

"Ok then, goodnight Danny." Whispered Sam as her bedroom door closed.

_And so another chapter ends. Now it really will be awhile before I update again, but this story will be completed. Glad so many of you read this, and I'm glad that you enjoy it so much. Until next time ~Amby_


End file.
